An embodiment of an OLED capable of emitting light having different colours is known from WO 2006/087654. In the known OLED an anode layer is provided on a suitable substrate, which is followed by a hole-injection layer, for example a PEDOT:PSS material, followed by a layer of a light emissive material, having modulated thickness along the substrate, above which a cathode layer is deposited.
In the known OLED, for obtaining suitable thickness modulation of the light-emitting layer the light-emitting layer is deposited by a technique such as ink-jet printing.
It is a disadvantage of the known OLED that accuracy of thickness modulation of the light-emitting layer may be of inferior reproducibility due to possible process inconsistencies of the ink-jet printing. In addition, boundaries between regions having different thickness may not be of a suitable sharpness, due to the fact that patterning is carried out from a liquid phase causing liquid to assume an intermediate thickness between such adjacent regions due to surface tension.